


Raising Luce!

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being sent into town by Arthur to get some supplies for him. He runs across a group of villagers who are heading towards the lake with a small baby, and he over hears thier plans and he quickly takes on a new responsibility!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raising Luce!

He had just bought the last item on his list of supplies he needed to pick up for Arthur when he saw them.

Two group of men where carrying a small baby and were heading out of the village and he was fixing to start heading back to the castle when he heard one of the men speak.

"Come on, do we have to do this? She's just a baby!" 

"Bane, this child's mother died and without a mother this child will soon starve to death anyways, so drowning it would be much more humane for her."

Merlin felt his throat go dry, those men were fixing to kill a baby? Merlin quickly hurried after them, somehow he had to stop them.

He made it to the lake just in time to see the man wading into the water.

"Wait!" Merlin shouted.

"Stop don't do it." Merlin added.

He waded into the water after the man that held it.

"Son if I don't this child will die a slow painful death, this is the kindest way to help this child." The man told him softly.

"Please sir, if you don't want to care for the child, let me! I'll take her, I'll raise her as my own." Merlin said quickly without thinking about it.

"My lad are you sure you want that responibility?" The man asked.

Merlin could easily see he was winning and quickly reached forward and took the baby from the man and nearly winced the child was drinchingly wet.

"Yes, I am sure, I want this child, I'll raise her she won't just be my Ward, I will make her my own daughter!" Merlin promised.

He could see the man thinking about it looking from the obliviously sleeping child and then back to Merlin's very serious face.

Then the man sighed "Fine if you want the responsibility of a child, she's yours! Belive me lad I didn't want to have to drown her I just felt it was the most humane thing to do!" 

Merlin just nodded "I promise you she's in good hands with me, I'm going right now into town to get everything she's going to need if Im going to care for her."

He turned and headed back into town holding the child close to his chest.

He pulled out his money and quickly bought fresh Diapers, clothes, a baby bottle, milk, and a small bag that he would use to carry all the baby supplies in.

Next he hit the woodsmith.

"Merlin, what can I do for you lad?" He asked quickly surprised to see him.

"I need a favor, I need you to make me a wooden crib!" Merlin explained.

The woodsmith looked at Merlin calculatingly, and then spots the bundle in Merlin's arms.

Smiling he goes to the back "Just so happens a woman came through her a few weeks ago asking me to make her one and well I was fixing to break it down and use it for other projects but well, if you need one I'd be willing to sell it to you!"

Merlin smiled greatfully.

"Of course just name your price!" He said quickly pulling out his money which he had been saving since he had first started working for Arthur.

The woodsmith brought out the wooden crib that he had made, and Merlin's eyes went wide.

"Burlios, this crib is beautiful" He whispered softly.

He quickly paid the man, and looked from the child in his arms to the crib and was trying to think.

"Something wrong lad?" The man asked.

"Trying to figure out how to get this home and carry this child at the same time!" he admitted.

Just then a woman appeared in front of him.

"Merlin what are you doing?" The woman asked.

"Gwen, Actually I can use your help!" He responded.

She walks over to him and then notices the bundle in his arms.

"Merlin what is this?" Gwem asked.

"I need help getting this crib home to my room, I need you to carry the child while I carry this!" he begged.

Gwen gave a small smile and took the baby from him and followed him as Merlin lifted the crib and headed to home, he pushed open the door and looked around first for Gaius, and seeing that he was gone quickly took the crib to his room.

Placing it closely by his bed, he made fast work of fixing it up.

He turned to Gwen.

"Thanks for this, Im planning to adopt this child as my own, I rescued her from a group of men who wanted to drown her!" he explained softly.

Gwen actually grinned at her.

"That is so sweet so your going to raise her as your own?" 

"Of course Gwen, as far as I'm concerned she is my daughter!" Merlin responded.

"Does she have a name?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Well I haven't really thought about it yet, I want something cute for her." he admitted.

Then his eyes fell upon a book on Gaius's work table and see's a name printed on it, and smiles delightfully.

"I got it, her name is Luce!" Merlin told her instantly.

Gwen repeated this name before grinning then Merlin bit back a curse.

"I gotta go, I have to deliver these supplies to Arthur before he has my head for being late!"

Gwen smiles "I'll babysit Luce if you like Morgana doesn't won't need me for a while!"

Merlin looked at her greatfully, "I appreciate that but i need to take her with me till I can find Guius and introduce them he wouldn't be happy if he finds that crib before I can explain everything to him, and I need to find Arthur and talk to him about legally making her my daughter!"

Gwen nods as he grabs the baby, his new diaper bag and the bag of supplies and quickly hurries off to go looking for Arthur!


End file.
